Our work this past year has covered 3 distinct areas structural bioinformatics, systems pharmacology and scholarly communication. Progress in each area is discussed separately. In total our work has produced 16 publications since March 2014, the date I started at NIH, and a little more that the reporting period. Several additional papers are currently under review. My H factor is currently 54 and I have accrued 32,562 citations according to Google Scholar. I have 206 publications in PubMed. Structural Bioinformatics Our work here has focused on improved algorithms for detecting symmetry in proteins (with (now Dr.) Spencer Bliven) and the functional and evolutionary implications on those findings (with Drs. Philippe Youkharibache and Stella Veretnik). The former quantified the concept of a protodomain a substructure smaller than a domain that shows approximate symmetry and is assumed to have arisen from a gene duplication. The later has led to a study of small beta barrels which while small exhibit a protodomain structure and enormous versatility of function either alone or as multimers. In a multimeric state they belong to a variety of organizations that when misfolding occurs can lead to aggregation and association leading to a variety of disease states. Systems Pharmacology Work here focused on exploring opportunities to repurpose existing drugs for the treatment of Ebola (with Drs. Lei Xie and Zheng Zhao) and two reviews for Frontiers in Pharmacology and PLOS Computational Biology (>12,000 views), the first focused on cancer treatment as a complex disease and the latter on the role of systems pharmacology in personalized medicine. Scholarly Communication A variety of activities have been undertaken by Dr. Daniel Mietchen including help in organizing an open science prize, a workshop on the disparity between funders and publishers data sharing policies, data citation standards and software, transparency in research funding and the development of data sharing plans.